We are requesting an ABI Prism 7900HT Sequence Detection System with the automation accessary. This instrument will be housed in the Vector Development Core Laboratory at the Institute of Molecular Medicine. The group of investigators participating in this grant application includes ten researchers with NIH-supported grant projects and three potential young investigators. The investigators are from the Institute of Molecular Medicine and the Medical School from UT- Houston and the Institute of Biosciences and Technology from Texas A&M University. The research projects involved are diverse, ranging from basic biology, cancer research, the identification of target genes in various diseases, gene therapy, and investigating differential gene expression in tissues from human and animals to clinical studies involving the genotyping of susceptibility to Scleroderma and stroke. We intend to use this instrument for the high-throughput real-time quantitative analysis of RNA transcripts and DNA targets in biological samples and for single nucleotide polymorphism genotyping. As indicated in the research project. from each investigator, the availability of the proposed instrument will significantly improve the scope of each one's study. It will allow us to rapidly follow up the exciting discoveries from our currently funded projects. The goal of this multidisciplinary collaborative effort is to develop and share the advanced technology resources needed to carry out the cutting-edge scientific work that will characterize medical research of the future. Most importantly, the established investigators will be able to provide exposure to students and medical fellows to this powerful instrument and to have an environment with new biological tools in which young potential investigators can develop his/her own scientific research. The requested instrument is a high-throughput real-time PCR system that detects and quantifies nucleic acid sequences. An automation accessory with a 96- or 384-well plate capacity facilitates 24-hour unattended operation. The integrated bar code readers simplify sample tracking. The 7900HT system is a remarkably simple instrument to operate. The entire RT-PCR run will be completed in 2 h and the individual can then retrieve his/her results and analyze the data using the software installed in his/her own computer. The ABI Prism Sequence Detection System has been proven to be a stable and easy to operate. The availability of this instrument is essential for improving our current funded projects.